


Once Bitten

by FandomShmandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShmandom/pseuds/FandomShmandom
Summary: A young man with tanned skin and dark hair sat at a table along the edge of the dance floor, a bottle of beer in his hand. His posture was loose, casual, as he leaned back in his seat and looked up at a young woman with pink hair and grinned as she chattered on about something.Dimitri found he couldn’t stop watching the man. The way he ran his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face, the way his Adam’s apple moved as he drank his beer, the way his tongue flicked out to catch the liquid rolling on his lower lip.Dimitri is dragged out against his will for a night on the town, and ends up thankful for it when he meets Claude. However, Dimitri has a secret not too many people know about......he's a vampire.Luckily, Claude doesn't mind that sort of thing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first DimiClaude fic. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll add more tags and whatnot as the story goes on.
> 
> There should be smut in the next chapter because Claude is horny and Dimitri likes it.
> 
> (I also want to write a Sylvix piece in this universe but I'm not sure if I should include it in this fic or make it a separate one)

The music in the club was loud, and a soft vibration coursed through the floor and walls thanks to a heavy bass. A few dozen people moved on the dance floor, their bodies twisting and writhing in time with the fast beats. Cigarette smoke swirled in the air, giving the room a hazy atmosphere.

Dimitri watched the whole thing from a small booth off to the side, wishing he was anywhere but there. Nightclubs were not his thing, but Sylvain wanted to go out, and he somehow persuaded Dimitri to have some fun for once. The redhead ignored Dimitri’s protestations and objections as he thrust a pair of jeans and t-shirt into Dimitri’s hands.

Dimitri forgot he owned those and wondered where Sylvain dug those up from.

He also wondered how Sylvain managed to convince Felix, someone who would rather die than get caught dead in a nightclub, to join the party.

Nonetheless, he changed and somehow found himself alone at the table when everyone he came in with ran off. If Dimitri were to be honest with himself, he only joined his friends because this was the only place in town that served Dimitri’s favorite drink.

Dimitri’s sharp blue eyes scanned the club as he searched for his friends. He found Sylvain at the bar with Felix, the latter sipping a drink and laughing. Ingrid was on the dance floor with a cute brunette, the two of them lost in their own world. But then, a lone figure caught Dimitri’s eyes, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Well, it would have skipped a beat if he had a heart.

A young man with tanned skin and dark hair sat at a table along the edge of the dance floor, a bottle of beer in his hand. His posture was loose, casual, as he leaned back in his seat and looked up at a young woman with pink hair and grinned as she chattered on about something. 

Dimitri found he couldn’t stop watching the man. The way he ran his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face, the way his Adam’s apple moved as he drank his beer, the way his tongue flicked out to catch the liquid rolling on his lower lip.

All Dimitri wanted at that moment was to know more about this guy.

However, one of the few things he was bad at was flirting. Despite his few hundred years of walking the earth, Dimitri hardly gave in to his base urges and seldom sought companionship. Yet for some reason, he was drawn like a magnet to this mysterious man.

Gathering up his courage, Dimitri slowly stood and left the booth. His hands smoothed down his already immaculate shirt, wishing it wasn’t so...tight. He wound his way through the crowd and made his way towards the table, hoping, praying, the guy wouldn’t suddenly leave.

Dimitri stopped a few feet away and gave himself a mental pep talk, then casually closed the distance between himself and the lone stranger.

“Can...can I buy you a drink?”

There was a small waver in Dimitri’s voice as he spoke and he resisted the urge to turn and walk off.

_ Smooth. Real smooth. _

*****

Normally, Claude loved going to clubs. He got to meet people, chat them up, get to know them, and if he was lucky, take them back to his place for some fun.

However, tonight didn’t seem to be Claude’s night. As soon as they arrived, Hilda was off like a shot, having spotted a girl she met the weekend before, leaving Claude to secure them a table and order some drinks.

It wasn’t long before Hilda was back at Claude’s side to thank him for the drink, and to tell him all about the “elegant girl with such pretty white hair.” Claude listened with half an ear, interjecting when appropriate, sipping his drink as his mind wandered.

Hilda dashed off again to dance with her new girlfriend, or whatever she was, and Claude sighed as he finished his beer.  _ Tonight was a bust. Maybe I should head home and call it a night. _

“Can...can I buy you a drink?”

A low, gravelly voice yanked Claude out of his thoughts and he turned his heads towards the source. He practically moaned as his eyes drank in the sight before him, and his breath hitched in his chest.

The man standing in front of Claude was tall, long legs encased in a pair of loose jeans slung low on his waist. A tight-fitting shirt molded against a muscular torso, and Claude was positive he could trace the lines of the man’s abdomen and chest with his fingers. Piercing blue eyes and shaggy blond hair completed the look, and Claude was ready to drop onto his knees and offer himself to this god.

“Uh......yeah, sure, a drink would be good.” Claude’s mouth felt dry as he spoke and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He raises an arm to flag down a server and nods towards the empty chair next to him. “Have a seat. My name’s Claude.”

“I’m Dimitri.” Claude watched Dimitri lower himself into the proffered seat and smile. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would last if this ridiculously attractive man continued to be, well, himself. “It’s nice to meet you.”

A server walked over to the table and took their orders, Claude hardly realizing what drink he asked for. “So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?” Claude asked with his usual charming smile.

Dimitri looked over at the bar to a man with red hair who seemed to watch them intently. “My friends dragged me here, insisting I get out of the house.” Long fingers picked up the bottle placed in front of him and Claude could only stare as Dimitri brought it up to his lips.

Claude never thought he would ever be jealous of a bottle of beer.

“I, for one, am glad your friends brought you here,” Claude said in a low voice as he leaned over to speak to Dimitri. He caught a whiff of Dimitri’s cologne and had to force himself to move away. Claude tried to keep cool and his hand from trembling as he sipped his own beer.

Dimitri chuckled and rolled his beer bottle between his hands and glanced over at Claude. “I was actually about to leave when I saw you sitting here alone,” he told Claude with a soft smile. 

For the first time in his life, Claude couldn’t think of anything witty, or charming, or even funny to say. All he could think about was how Dimitri’s hands might feel on his skin, or how his voice would sound saying his name. “Decided to take pity on me, huh?”

Fortunately, Dimitri laughed and finished the rest of his beer. “I should get back to my friends,” he said to Claude as he started to get up from his seat. Claude froze, his heart pounding in his chest as he mentally screamed for Dimitri to stay and keep him company.

Without thinking, Claude’s hand shot out and grabbed Dimitri’s. With a confused look, Dimitri turned and looked at Claude.

“Do you want to take this somewhere a little more...quiet?” Claude asked in a husky voice.

Claude held his breath as he waited for Dimitri to answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter and yell about FE3H and other stuff with me! I also post previews and fic ideas there.
> 
> https://twitter.com/fandom_shmandom


End file.
